The Other Side
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: When things got out of hand at Crowhaven Road, Faye Chamberlain moved to New York and met Chuck Bass. What would happen when two tough forces collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Just tryin somethin new, let's see how this works… **

**Note: Let's assume this happens 2 years from when Faye Chamberlain of The Secret Circle was in Highschool, and while the Upper East Siders are in college…So, yes, they're all in college.**

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

Faye Chamberlain was walking towards the cafeteria late one afternoon after her Communication Arts class in NYU. She had just transferred from that old community college in Crowhaven Road. She had to leave. She had spent her entire life in Crowhaven Road but she had to leave.

Two years ago everything was fine. Until Cassie Blake came along. Sure, they were part of the Circle, and they also managed to become friends…and then things changed.

When Faye and Diana's parents Dawn and Charles got married, things got a little out of hand. She found out about what Diana's dad Charles did to Cassie's grandmom, Jane. How he put a spell on her that makes him in control…She confronted him, and he told her that no one will believe her. He even said that her own mother was in charge of killing her grandfather. Her grandfather whom she so loved.

She couldn't take it. She tried to tell Diana about it, but she didn't believe her. She said she was just trying to blame her dad, to blame the world for everything. Diana said she was being selfish. Faye also confronted her mom. For the longest time, she had the inkling that her mother, her own mother had something to do with what happened to her grandfather. There were the silences when they talked about her grandfather, the looks…There was something there. And then through Diana's dad, she found out.

But Diana was being so blind. So blind she couldn't even see the evil that's lurking in their own house.

And then there was the storm. The storm they all blamed her for. The storm that killed Cassie's grandmom.

She had been there, yes. But only because she followed Diana's dad, Charles, and John Blake…John Blake, Cassie's dad who was supposed to be dead. But no, he's alive. And he's taking the identity of someone else. Their principal. And Diana's dad and her mom were working for him.

Diana's dad brought Jane, Cassie's mom to the dock…And then..and then there was a storm. And then she saw Jane floating, on the water, dead. She called for help, she was shouting. Adam's dad came out, ran to the dock, and then they came.

Cassie and Adam. And Diana. They saw Diana's dad getting Jane out of the water, saying he tried to help but there was nothing he could do. Cassie was so mad, she blamed Faye for it. She said that Faye made it rain, that Faye was taking her anger out on her, on her grandmom. Faye tried to tell her that she was innocent. That she didn't do anything. But she didn't believe her. No one did.

And so she had to leave. She had to get away from it all. She had to start fresh.

"Hey, watch it! What are you, High School?" Faye shouted at some girls who just walked past her, squealing and talking about their lovelives. Her black hobo bag fell on the floor thus spilling its contents.

"Need help?" Chuck Bass said as he and Dan Humphrey found Faye on the floor. He knelt down in front of her, helping her with her bag, but she managed to get it all in time. She looked at them scathingly and stood up. Chuck transferred to NYU after his therapy with Dr. Elizabeth Barnes and after Blair Waldorf and Prince Louis Grimaldi have tied the knot. He wanted to give Blair the peace she deserves, he said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Faye said, rolling her eyes.

"Wow," Chuck muttered, "Someone's being unfriendly. I assume you're new. In any case, I'd love to tour you around, you know, if you need any help."

"Thanks, but no need. Who are you, anyway?"

Chuck looked at Dan, "Man, she's asking who I am." He then faced Faye, "I'm Chuck Bass. And you are?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you expect everyone to know you,"

"Because he does," Dan said, "I'm sorry about my friend here, he's still hearbroken about the girl he loved to just got married to a prince…Monaco's Prince Louis—"

"The girl whom I loved and whom you also did."

Dan took a deep breath.

Faye laughed. "You're funny," She said, "You're both like, pathetic. Mooing over one girl…"

"We've both moved on from that," Chuck said, "Now let's start fresh. Again, I'm Chuck Bass. And this guy right here is Dan Humphrey…And now, you…"

"Faye Chamberlain," Faye said.

"Beautiful name," Chuck said, "So, where are you from? I haven't seen you around here."

"Crowhaven Road," Faye said, "In New Salem."

"New Salem?" Dan said, "Does that place even exist?"

"Exactly," Faye said, "Now let's not talk about where I came from. What matters is I'm here."

"Right," Chuck muttered, "Wanna eat?"

She took a deep breath, "I would've said no, but…well…Why not?"

xxx

After having coffee and cake, Chuck, Dan, and Faye went out of the coffee shop. Faye was stunned. She stood out of the shop and couldn't walk.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked her.

Faye looked at the car parked in front of the shop. Adam's car. And behind it was Jake's.

Diana, Adam, Cassie, Jake and Melissa were standing outside the cars, in front of them.

"Holy shit," Faye said, slowly walking towards them.

"Faye," Diana said.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

XXX

**So,****what****do****you****think?I****hope****this****worked.****One****thing:****Next****chapter****'****s****gonna****be****BIG.**


	2. Chapter 2: Part of your world

**Chapter 2: Part of your world**

Faye was chattering. "What…are…you…doing…here?" She asked Diana Meade, her stepsister, the Circle's leader who was now standing in front of her, Chuck, and Dan. The other members of the circle were behind.

"Maybe I should ask you that," Diana said, "What were you thinking? Running away just like that? Running away when we needed you the most—"

"When you needed me? When did you ever need me? I was trying to save your asses—"

"You killed my grandmom." Cassie Blake said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Chuck said, "Ladies, excuse me but—"

"Shut up—" Faye shut her hand at Chuck.

"What did you say, Cassie?" Faye said sternly.

"..."

"Cassie," Adam said.

"What? We all saw it," Cassie said, "She was there. She made it rain. She's mad at us because we don't believe her so she took it out on my grandmom!"

Faye laughed, "I killed your grandmom, huh? Well, guess what, Cassandra, I didn't. But whatever I say won't do anything coz you don't believe me. And you won't. Did you follow me here to get me persecuted? Well, guess what? You won't. Because I didn't do anything. I went there to follow Diana's dad—"

"Why are you so hard on my dad? Why do you keep dragging his name into things—"

"Because I know the truth," Faye said, "And you're all too blind to see it. Principal Harmon? He's not what you think he is. You think there'd be no more deaths in Crowhaven road after this? Well, think again. Because as far as I'm concerned, I'm the only sensible person here now."

"You're being selfish." Diana said.

"Yeah? Well, If I was, then I wouldn't be here now. If I was, I wouldn't have told you anything, because I knew you wouldn't believe me. But deep down, deep down, I had the slightest hope that maybe, just maybe you trust in me enough for you to believe me. Even just a bit. But you didn't, Diana. None of you did."

"Faye," Melissa muttered.

"You," Faye said, "You're supposed to be my bestfriend. I was there for you, all the time. I stood up for you. And you couldn't even do the same. And you," She looked at Jake, "You were a witch hunter, and yet we accepted you. Or maybe you still have connections with the hunters—"

"Don't turn this on him," Diana said.

"Why? Because without him, you'd be nothing?" Faye said, "Because without him, you'd feel more alone because you still haven't moved on from when Cassie stole Adam from you—"

"ENOUGH." Adam said, "Can you even hear yourselves now?" He said, "Faye, just—"

"Don't—"

"Faye, the circle's incomplete without you. Without you, we have no real power."

"Oh, and you need me now?" Faye said sarcastically, "Why? Because you won't be able to fend of the hunters, the demons, whatever. What for? You don't even wanna see the evil that's lurking in front of you. You think this is easy for me? You think knowing your own mother killed your grandpa is easy?"

"Who said that?" Diana said.

"Your father."

No one was speaking for a moment.

"Can anyone just explain what's happening coz this is really getting weird…" Dan said, "I mean, witches, Crowhaven road, I don't understand…"

"I think they're high, Daniel," Chuck said.

"We are not high," Faye told Chuck through gritted teeth, "Just shut up, okay?"

"Faye, just come back." Adam said, "We need you. We need the circle back, especially now."

"You've all given up on me," Faye said, "Why should I even be part of your stupid circle?"

"Yeah, who needs her? She's chosen her path," Cassie said.

"DON'T YOU DARE." Faye said, looking her in the eye. Suddenly, they heard thunder, and there was lightning. Dark clouds were overhead.

"Whoa," Dan muttered.

"Just go." Faye told them, "We've all chosen our paths. Now, GO."

Thunder.

"Fine," Diana said, "Let's leave her alone. Let's go."

"Diana," Adam said.

"Let's go."

Each of them slowly went in the cars. Adam was looking at Faye, as if wanting to say something, but didn't know how to. Soon enough, they were driving away.

XXX

"What was that?" Chuck asked Faye. "This is strange. It barely rains here. Especially rains with thunder…Storms…And what were you talking about? What did you drink? Or take?"

"I said we're not high," Faye said.

"Chuck, maybe we are." Dan said.

"Shut up, Daniel."

"Faye?"

Faye took a deep breath. "Whatever you heard, or seen, was real," She said.

"Excuse me?" Chuck said.

Faye closed her eyes, and then after a while, looked at Chuck, "We're…" She said, "Witches."

xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3: Witches

**Chapter 3: Witches**

"We're witches," Faye told Chuck again as Adam and the rest of the coven went away.

"Wait," Chuck said, "Did I just hear you say, witches?"

Faye sighed, "Yes."

"Look, I think you're drunk," Dan said, "Or highly imaginative coz—"

"Can you just shut up?" Faye said, "You were asking me to tell you what's going on. Now I am."

"Wait…you're a witch?" Dan said.

"Now this sounds weirder." Chuck said.

"I'm a full-blooded witch," Faye said, "The original coven were hunted in 1682, and some of them, those who escaped, were forced to leave and move into a new town. In Crowhaven Road. In New Salem. Well, being a witch is passed on from generation to generation. It's in my blood. And also in theirs…Those people who just left. We're witches together."

"But how did that happen?" Chuck said.

"It just did," Faye said, "Like how you're just ordinary human beings."

"Chuck don't tell me—" Dan said but was interrupted by Chuck.

"Well, if you are, prove it."

"You really want me to, huh?" Faye rolled her eyes.

"Well if you are, then surely you can do magic."

Faye sighed, looked at Chuck's car, and concentrated. It was hard for her to do magic alone since they bounded the circle. She needed the coven, but she had to try. If Cassie could do it, why can't she, right?

_Earth,__and__fire_

_ Come close to us_

_ Earth and fire_

_ Bring my desire_

_ Light and Dark_

_ Bring it to fire_

And then it happened. Chuck's Toyota Hybrid caught fire.

"Shit," Chuck muttered, "How did that—"

"You wanted that to happen, didn't you?" Faye said, a smirk on her face.

"Shit, shit, make it stop."

Faye laughed. People started to flock near them.

"Make it stop," Chuck whispered.

"Fine," Faye said, and whispered.

_Sky and sea, keep harm from me_

_ Make it rain unto thee_

_ Sky and sea, keep fire away_

_ To thee I shall say_

Nothing was happening.

"Faye!" Chuck said, "The fire's getting big!"

"You wanted this to happen!" She said, but she was panic-stricken, as well.

"Well, do something!"

"What's going on?" A security guard said, "Let's call the firemen—"

But before he could, the fire has stopped.

"How did that happen?" A girl asked.

"That's so weird!"

"Okay, enough, enough, people, we'll inspect this and—"

Chuck looked at Faye. The three of them came to the car, and after a while, after the guard called some back-up, after they inspected the car, everyone were surprised.

"Everything's fine," A mechanic said, "That was weird…"

"Must be the weather…" Faye muttered.

"Yeah, well…"

"Okay, just call us if anything, maybe take a cab for now…"

"It's okay, thanks," Chuck said.

As soon as the people left, he and Dan looked at Faye.

"You really are something, huh?" Chuck said.

Faye just sighed.

"So why leave New Salem? Why come here where everything's crazy different?"

"Because I had to," She said, "There's evil in there. Real evil. And…and my friends…whom I can no longer call friends…think the same of me. You saw them. You heard what they said."

"Sorry," Chuck said.

"Chuck Bass saying sorry, wow…"

"Daniel,"

"Sorry."

"So," Faye said, "Is it all good now? Coz I just really wanna go home."

"Yeah,well…that's weird but…fine," Chuck said, "Come, we'll bring you home."

"No need."

"I insist."

Faye sighed, "Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4: Truth and Lies

**Chapter 4: Truth and Lies**

_Ding__Dong!_

"Chuck is that you?" A still groggy Dan Humphrey said after he drank some coffee and placed down the growing number of papers he was holding on the table in his Brooklyn Loft, "I told you you can just come in, I'm working on a research paper here and—"

_Ding__Dong!_

Dan sighed as he came up to the door, "Chuck, I told you—" He opened the door and was surprised to find a lady who was wearing a White trenchcoat, Chanel shades, and a pair of thick, brown boots. And a growing belly, to boot.

"Let me in, Humphrey," Blair Waldorf said as she let herself in inside the loft.

"Blair," Dan muttered, "I thought you were in Monaco,"

"Well, obviously I'm not right now," She removed her shades and sat down on the couch.

"What's going on? Where's Louis?"

"Nothing's going on," She said, "Louis is in Turkey doing some charity work and I thought of just going back to New York for a while and you know…I just miss it here," She sighed, "And things in Monaco are just a little too stressful, I'm scared my baby will come out with a sour Humphrey doughnut face."

"Well, nothing happened between us so that can't be my baby—"

"I was being sarcastic," She looked at him.

"Oh. Of course."

"Are you okay, Humphrey? You look weird. Well, you've always been but—"

"Things have been a little weird around here," Dan said, "You just have no idea."

"How can New York be weird without me?"

"There are witches here now,"

"Excuse me?" Blair scoffed, "Did you just say "witches"?"

"I believe I did."

"Dan, I think you're in dire need of some therapy, maybe you could ask Chuck—"

Just then, Chuck came inside Dan's loft and was surprised to see Blair. They haven't seen each other since Blair's wedding.

"Well, if it isn't Blair Waldorf…" Chuck muttered.

"And if it isn't Chuck Bass…" Blair said, and took a deep breath, "So, Chuck, I think you should bring Dan here to Dr. Barnes as he's speaking nonsense. Witches, I mean, come on."

"Err, uhm, I'd like to pretend that's not true but it is. Actually."

"Excuse me? Chuck, you and Dan are sounding weird, I think I should just call Serena—"

"Don't," Chuck said, "I mean, this'll just be weirder and stranger than it already is. And again, we'll have more conversations like these."

"Are you guys playing on me?"

"No, of course not," Dan said.

"So there really is a witch lurking around here?"

"Well, she's not here right now, but she's in school with us…" Dan said.

"And she's a witch?"

"She set my car on fire," Chuck said.

"And then called off the fire," Dan added.

"Whoa," Blair said, "Am I really in New York?"

"Of course you are," Chuck said.

"But you guys aren't making sense."

"I know," Dan said, "You know maybe we should get you some Pizza,"

"Right," Chuck said, "Let's forget about the witch thing first, okay?"

xxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Faye was making her way to her car after her History class in NYU when someone grabbed her by the arm.

'What the—" And then Faye saw that it was Adam.

"Faye," He muttered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "Didn't we make things clear the last time? Your coven doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah?"

"Faye, I came to apologize."

"What for?"

"I believe in you." He said, "We need you."

"And now you believe in me because you want me to go back to Crowhaven Road? What, did Cassie ask you to do this? Did she change her mind, too? Or maybe it's Diana, huh? Coz as far as I'm concerned, you only do what your ladies ask you to—"

"Enough," He said, "It's not like that. I came because I want to. And I should've stood up for you, right then and there. But I guess it also happened so I would hear the truth for myself."

Faye just looked at him curiously.

"I heard Diana's dad talking to…to Principal Harmon. They were talking about Jane. And what they did. Charles said your mom's starting to get cold to him since you left. And that…that Harmon, Black John, he's…he doesn't like it. He says that Charles and your mom know what they have to do. He says he needs this circle, our circle." He took a deep breath, "Faye, I'm afraid the evil lurking in New Salem is worsening. And we need you there."

"Do Cassie and Diana know about this?"

"No," He said, "I can't tell them yet, they'll just freak out, especially Cassie."

"Oh, of course." Faye said sarcastically.

"Faye, it's not as simple as it sounds."

"What?"

"I found out about something else."

"And what in the world is this?"

"You and Cassie…" Adam said, "Are sisters."

**Xxxxx**

** There, there, a cliffhanger haha :D so I'd keep you on your toes for the next chapter **

** To AbbyRose98: _there,__some__Blair,__and__Adam__'__s__back.__Hope__you__like__it_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Connection

**Chapter 5: The Black connection**

"What did you just say?" Faye asked Adam after he told her that she and Cassie were sisters.

"You and Cassie," He said, "You're connected."

"Oh, please."

"Faye, just listen to me, will you?" He said, took a deep breath and went on, "I heard Black John…Mister Harmon, talking to Diana's dad…And..and that was one of the things they talked about. About you, and Cassie. About how they want you to be in this…this circle they're trying to create. This evil circle. And it's because you and Cassie are sisters."

"How can that girl be my sister?"

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Whatever," Faye said, "Just tell me what I need to know. Look, if you need me to come back to New Salem, you can do better than telling me that Cassie's my sister. Coz she's not."

"She is," Adam said, "Your mom…she…had a relationship with Black John, the same time as Black John had a relationship with Amelia, Cassie's mom. Black John may have manipulated Amelia, but your mom, your mom she really wanted him. She wanted power, and fame and…and she thought she was getting it by being with Black John. He's a very powerful witch, Faye. He's been around since the 1600's. They tried to kill him twice, but he just keeps on coming back, and then there was the fire…"

"The fire that killed most of our parents."

"Yes," Adam said, "They figured out that John isn't the good person they think he is. That he's vicious, and that he's only using them to create this…this circle he wants. But your mom, and Diana's dad, they believe in Black John and his…causes. And so a fight went on, and the other parents fought, and then the fire happened. And they thought Black John was gone…but he's back. And your mom and Diana's dad are still on his side. Thy helped him come back."

"Oh my God," Faye muttered, "And you're not joking about Cassie being my sister?"

"I'm not,"

Faye shook her head, "I can't go back. I've left that life."

"You have no life here."

"That's not true."

"Faye, we need you."

"They don't,"

"Faye,"

Just then, a storm seemed to be coming. Not just a normal storm, but a violent one. The clouds went darker, and lightning stroke some trees. And then the sun shone again. .That.

"Faye!" Adam said, "Did you do that?"

"No!" Faye said, "God, Adam, you come here saying you believe me and now you're asking me if I did that—"

"Sorry," Adam said, "It's just unusual."

"I know," She muttered.

And before any of them could say another word, someone came up to them.

"Why, hello, Miss Chamberlain," The man said. It was Principal Harmon. Black John himself!

"You," Faye said through gritted teeth, "What are you doing here?"

"Easy," Black John said, "As you'll know, Miss Chamberlain, NYU has recruited me to become one of their new History professors. I'll be seeing you then."

"What—"

"Be careful, Miss Chamberlain," He said, "I'm watching." And then he gave a playful smile and went inside.

Faye was flabbergasted, "This can't be happening," She said, "This can't happen. Not here. It's too dangerous. He just…he can't be here. Adam,"

Adam held her, "We'll do something."

"How? What?"

"I don't know," He said, "We'll figure it out,"

"I have to tell Chuck and Dan,"

"Faye,"

"This is serious. I have to warn them,"

"Faye, wait,"

But Faye let go of Adam's grip and made her way to her car.

"Faye," Adam knocked on the car door and Faye opened a window.

"I can't wait without doing anything, Adam," She said, "He's dangerous. And you know that." She then drove away, leaving Adam bewildered.


	6. Chapter 6: Warning Signs

**Chapter 6: Warning Signs**

Faye drove to Dan's Upper West Side loft and knocked heavily on the door. He and Chuck have to know that Black John's around and things may be going crazy. She felt like if she told them, they'll just laugh or say she's going crazy again, but since they know the truth about who she is, then maybe they'd understand better.

"Who's that?" Blair asked, "Did you call Serena? I don't wanna see anyone—"

"Blair, relax," Chuck said, "No one's calling anyone. It's probably just Nathaniel."

"Yeah, I'll get it," Dan said, stood up from the couch and went towards the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Faye Chamberlain outside.

"Faye?" He said, "What's going on?"

Faye came in, looking harassed. "There's something you have to know—" She said and then saw Chuck and a girl she doesn't know sitting on the couch.

"Oh," Blair said, "I probably have interrupted something—"

"Oh no, Blair," Chuck said, "Faye's just a friend." He then turned to Faye, "So, what's going on?"

"It's private," Faye said.

"Oh, seems like, she doesn't want me here," Blair said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Faye said.

"Faye," Chuck said, "You cannot talk to her like that. What is it you want, anyway?"

"You want me to say it while she's here?"

"What is it I can't know?"

"Actually," Dan said, "We did tell her a little bit about you, she just doesn't wanna believe it."

"What?" Blair said, "Does she have something to do with the witch thing?"

"Well…" Dan said, "She's the witch."

Blair laughed, "Okay, I've had enough of this nonsense. Please, just—"

"You're saying that being a witch is nonsense?"

"Well, there are no witches,"

"Well, sweetie, guess what? I am."

"What is going on, really?"

"She's telling the truth, Blair," Chuck said, "She's a witch. A full-blooded one at that."

"If she's a witch then maybe she could do magic,"

Faye sighed, "I have no time for this," She said, "But if you insist, Fine."

"Holy cripes," Dan muttered.

Faye dropped her bag on the floor, stared at the vase on the side table near the couch, and started to speak.

_Earth__and__fire,__bring__my__desire_

_ Ol' White vase, shatter yourself_

_ Earth and fire, listen to my cry_

_ Ol White vase, shatter now_

After a few seconds of wind, the vase shattered. Blair was startled, "What the hell just happened?"

"We told you," Chuck said, "She's a witch."

"Is this a dream? Did you pop something in my drink?"

"Blair," Chuck said.

"You know what? Fine," Faye said, "Don't believe me if you don't want to. But I came here for a reason,"

"And what is it?" Dan said.

"He's here," Faye said, "Black John's here."

"Black…John?" Chuck said, "Isn't that the one who you said is responsible for killing that Cassie girl's grandmom?"

"The one and only."

"He's here?"

"He's disguising as our new History Professor. I just saw him. And I'm scared," Faye took a deep breath, "I'm scared he'll bring evil here. I know he will."

"And what do you want us to do?" Chuck said.

"I don't know, actually," Faye said. "I just…I just felt like I should warn you."

"Well, maybe you have to get that circle of yours back here," Chuck said, "Didn't you say that you can do great magic when you guys are together?"

"Well, they hate me, you all know that."

Blair stood up, "I should get going," She said, "This is all just crazy."

"B," Dan said.

"Excuse me, Daniel," She said, and made her way towards the door.

"Be careful," Faye said, "Where witches go, evil follows."

Blair just shook her head and went away.

"Adam, are you okay?" Cassie asked Adam while they were at the Circle's house at Crowhaven Road. "You look distracted,"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you really?"

"Adam, you're freaking me out."

"Cassie, Faye, she didn't have anything to do with your grandmom's death,"

"Adam, what the hell? Did Faye trick you into this?"

"I saw Black John,"

"What?"

"Principal Harmon. He's Black John, I saw him talking to Diana's dad, and…and they were talking about their plans for the circle, and what they did to your grandmom."

Cassie took a deep breath.

"And now he's in New York. I'm scared,"

"For Faye?"

"For all of us."

She sighed, "I can't believe you," She said, "I just…I can't," She said, and ran away.

"Cassie, wait!"

**The****Circle****seems****to****be****jaded****and****broken.****Now****what****could****happen?**


	7. Chapter 7: The ties that bind

**Chapter 7: The ties that bind**

"Cassandra, will you please just listen?" Adam said as he followed Cassie who went out of the Circle's house after he told her that Principal Harmon/Black John was in New York and is after Faye.

"What do you want me to say?" Cassie asked, "You go here and act like…like you're on Faye's side. She killed my grandmom,"

"She didn't," Adam said, "She was there, but she was trying to help. Cassie, Faye's not evil."

"Yeah? And how can you say that?"

"Because if she was," He looked at Cassie, "Then you'd be, too."

"What?"

"Cassie," He said, "You and Faye…you're connected."

"Connected? I can't be connected to Faye in any way."

"She's your sister."

"Excuse me?" Cassie said, "Adam, what's going on with you? Why are you saying all these crazy things?"

"It's not crazy," He said, "It's the truth. I heard Charles talking to…to Black John…"

"Black…John."

"Principal Harmon, he's Black John, he's still alive. And Cassie, he's your father."

"That's impossible."

"He's John Blake, Cassie," Adam said, "He's your father. When he came back here all those years ago, he tricked our parents with his flowery words and the magic he knows. And your mom…Your mom was…She was flattered with everything he seemed to be doing for her, she was also fascinated with how great of a witch he is and she thought he loved her, but the thing is…He was also trying to woo Dawn, and something happened and…And she got pregnant. And so did your mom. John wanted to create his own evil coven, he wanted heirs…or heiresses, for that matter. And so you were born, and also Faye. And then our parents knew something wasn't good, so they fought John and…and they thought he was gone. But now he's back,"

Cassie took a deep breath, "I can't…this ain't true."

"Cassie,"

"You know what? Maybe I should just go to New York and see Faye. Maybe she could tell me what's going on."

"Cassie,"

Cassie shook her head and walked away.

"Damn," Adam muttered and kicked a stone. Just then Diana, Sally and Jake came.

"What's going on?" Diana asked.

"You just won't believe me if I told you."

"What?" Diana said, "Where's Cassie? Where's she going?"

"She's going to New York, she says."

"New York?" Jake said, "And what would she be doing there?"

Adam shrugged, "Finding out the truth,"

"What truth?" Sally asked.

"You know?" Adam said, "Maybe you should just all go. Or not. I don't know anymore." He then started walking away.

"Adam, wait!" Diana called out.

Adam looked back, "I thought this circle was meant to be intact," He said, "Now Evil's winning. Maybe, if you only listened to Faye, this wouldn't be happening." He then walked away.

"What's going on?" Sally muttered.

"I don't know," Diana said, "But that we'd have to find out."


	8. Chapter 8: Meetings and Partings

**Chapter 8: Meetings and Partings**

When Faye, Dan and Chuck went back to class two days later, they noticed that some things have changed. People were too quiet. It seemed as if they were just walking along, with nothing in their minds, like they were just floating.

"What's going on?" Dan asked Faye, "Why's everyone quiet…"

"This is Black John's doing," She said, "I can't be wrong."

"Goodmorning," Principal Harmon said as he saw Dan, Faye and Chuck walking at the hallway, "Nice new spin around here, huh?"

"What did you do?" Faye asked him, her eyes flaring with anger.

"I believe you cannot talk to me like that," Principal Harmon said, "Miss Chamberlain, I could give you detention."

"Yeah, try me."

"Faye," Dan said.

Just then someone came from Principal Harmon's office. Dan and Chuck couldn't believe their eyes. It was their friend, Manhattan Socialite and It girl, Serena Van der Woodsen. She was holding a couple of folders.

"Serena," Dan said.

"Dan," She greeted and hugged him, "Surprised?" She smiled.

"You didn't tell me—"

"I wanted to surprise you, and Chuck," She said, "And I thought this would be a good place to work." She then looked at Faye and smiled, "Hi," She said.

"Oh, Serena, this is Faye, Faye, Serena," Chuck introduced.

"Faye, hey," Serena said, "So you're the one Blair's talking about…"

"I believe I can leave you all now," Principal Harmon said, "And then he tapped Serena on the shoulder, "Miss Van der Woodsen, don't stay too long, we have work to do."

"How dare you spread your evil here?" Faye muttered through gritted teeth.

"Miss Chamberlain, one more word, and you'll be given detention." Principal Harmon said, "See you later, Serena." He then walked away.

"Okay…" Serena said, confused, "What's going on?"

"You have to leave." Faye said, "Work somewhere else."

"And why is that?"

"Because all he'll bring is evil."

"Blair was right when she told me you were….well…speaking…weirdly…"

"Serena," Dan said, "It's actually true."

"What?"

"Faye's a witch," Chuck said.

"Chuck, Dan, what are you talking about?"

"You heard them right," Faye said, "You see what's going on here? You see how the students are acting like they're not even themselves? It's because of him."

"Look,' Serena said, "Principal Harmon may seem like a strict man, and he is, but all he wants is for this place to be good. For the students to be well. He's just looking after everyone. And if the students are being quiet and all, it's because they're mature enough to understand that."

"Can you even hear what you're saying?" Faye said, "Or maybe he has controlled your mind, too?"

"You're really not making sense now," Serena said.

"Serena, calm down, she's our friend," Chuck said.

"Friend?" Serena said, "Okay, then, what am I?"

"Serena," Dan said.

"Look, I have work to do," She said, "And I like being here. And if you can't support that, then maybe I should realize that things have really changed." She said and turned her back on them, walking back to Principal Harmon's office.

"She's doomed," Faye said.

"Look," Dan said, "I'm not gonna take anyone's side here, you're both my friends, but unless we have proof—"

"Isn't this enough proof?"

"Faye," Dan said, "This is New York, not Crowhaven Road. Things are different."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie Blake was standing outside NYU. She just got out of her car, and was staring at the building, hoping to see Faye. She still hated her, but what Adam said struck a nerve. She had to know the truth, if it really was the truth.

And then it happened.

_ As she stood there, things seemed to go dark and she had a flash. It was like a burst of memory, of something she didn't even know existed. It was from years and years ago, back when there was the Original Coven, when John Blackwell, Black John was one of the leaders._

_ There was water…lots of it. Black John was muttering evil incantations. The other witches were trying to get him down._

_ And they thought they did._

_ But he came back, years later, as John Blackwell. He came back as a Powerful, driven, ambitious witch who knew how to trick people. He tricked the Coven's parents._

_ There was Amelia, Cassie's mom._

_ And then there was another one._

_ Dawn Chamberlain. Faye's mother._

_ Both of them were pregnant. _

_ And then she heard John Blackwell's voice._

_ "In those wombs_

_ lay my heirs_

_ in those wombs_

_ no one should dare…"_

_ And then there was fire._

_ And it was over._

_ Another flash._

_ This time, of Principal Harmon, at the beach that day, casting a spell over Jane…her grandmom._

And then Cassie fell down.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" Dan asked as he, Chuck and Faye were walking out of NYU. People were gathered around a body on the ground. Faye run and saw that it was Cassie.

"Out of the way!" She said, "I know her," She didn't know what she'd do, but she knew she had to do something. After all, Cassie was her sister, or so Adam says.

"Cassie!" She said, and pulled something out of her jeans' pocket.

The Chalcedony Rose. The stone that heals.

She instinctively held it to the back of Cassie's neck, careful that no one will see. She whispered. And waited.

And then Cassie opened her eyes.

"He's…he's alive," Cassie muttered weakly.

"Cassie?" Faye said.

"Black John's alive."

And then Faye looked at Dan and Chuck. "Let's bring her home," She said.


	9. Chapter 9: Eternity

**Chapter 9: Eternity**

Dan was pacing around the loft as Cassie Blake lay on the sofa. Faye was sitting beside her, looking fidgety. Chuck was staring out the window, deep in thought.

"Will you just sit down?" Faye told Dan, "You're making me nervous."

"I thought you cured her," Dan muttered, "Why isn't she waking up?"

"Relax," Faye said, "I don't know what happened…But she'll wake up. She has to."

In a couple of seconds, Faye saw Cassie's eyes moving.

"Cassandra?" She said as Dan and Chuck went up to them. Cassie opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in an apartment that wasn't at all familiar to her. She tried to sit down little by little.

"You okay?" Dan asked.

Cassie looked at Faye, "Faye, where am I?"

"You're at my friend Dan's apartment,"

"I'm Dan," Dan said, "And this is the famous Chuck Bass."

"Stop it, Daniel," Chuck said, "Hi," He told Cassie, "You alright?"

"Yes," Cassie said and then she turned to Faye, "You're in danger. You all are. We all are."

"Cassie,"

"I had…flashes." And then she told Faye about what she saw back in NYU. Cassie gets flashes like that some days. After all, she was named after Cassandra, the Greek Prophetess. Cassandra, who, when she disregarded Apollo's feelings was cursed, forced to become a slave, and ended up dead. She fixed her gaze on Faye, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before."

"Funny," Faye muttered, "In Greek mythology, Cassandra's the one people don't believe in."

Cassie laughed lightly.

"Do they know you're here?" Faye asked.

"I guess," Cassie answered, "So…what do we do now?"

Before Faye can answer, Cassie's phone rang. It was Diana.

Cassie answered the call, "Diana?"

"Cassie!" Diana said, "Thank goodness. Where are you? We're in New York."

"You're here? Where?"

"Central Park," Diana said, "We don't know where else to go. Where are you?"

Cassie looked at Faye, "I'm with Faye."

"What? This is confusing, Cassie what—"

"She's telling the truth," Cassie said, "I had flashes…I saw what happened, Diana, your dad and Faye's mom have been behind the evil stuff…especially your dad—"

"Cassie,"

"We'll meet you there. Please, don't go. Trust me."

"Where are they?" Faye asked as Cassie put her phone down.

"Central Park," Cassie said, "I told her we're going there. But I've to call Adam first." Cassie dialed Adam's number and Adam picked up after a bit.

"Cassandra," He said.

"Adam," She said, "I'm so sorry," She muttered, "I'm here now, with Faye. We're meeting Diana and the rest of the guys there in a bit. Please come here as soon as possible. We need you."

"I love you," Adam said.

"I love you, too."

"So I'm hearing about Central Park and all that stuff…I'll take you there," Chuck said. "I could drive fast."

"Yeah, he does, pretty fast," Dan said. Chuck sneered at him.

"No," Faye said, "I think we have to do this on our own."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faye and Cassie arrived in Central Park minutes later. Diana, Melissa, and Jake were sitting on a bench.

"You're here," Diana said, "Cassie. What's going on?"

Cassie explained everything. How she came to New York wanting to confront Faye, how she had flashes in NYU, how she saw the past, and how Black John is still alive.

"What did you do to her?" Diana asked Faye.

"Diana, for the last time, I didn't do anything. I never did anything."

"Diana, she's right," Cassie said, "Look me in the eye. This is me. Faye didn't do anything. Black John's alive, Diana, we have to do something. Before it's too late."

"Can't you see, Diana?" Faye said, "We're all linked. This has been going on for eternity, Black John has been around for eternity. Our parents are working for him, and we have to do something to stop it. I think he's already controlling the students in school. We can't allow him to destroy this city. To destroy the world."

"And you've accepted that your mom has something to do with this?"

"As much as I don't want to," Faye said, "Yes, I have. Because it's the only way I won't hate myself anymore. Face it, Diana, you know this. You just don't wanna admit it to yourself."

Diana took a deep breath, "I wanna talk to my father."

"Don't," Faye said, "Not yet. Not right now. We have to stay here. And, besides, I have a feeling he'll come here soon. He and mom."

Diana sighed, "I just…I can't…"

"You have to accept the truth," Cassie said, "And we have to do something."

'I think we need a new headquarters," Melissa said, "I mean…if we're gonna plan stuff and all…"

Faye took a deep breath, "Come with me. Stay in my apartment first."

"That would be good," Jake said, "Besides, we need to hide from Black John."

"Yeah, especially you," Faye rolled her eyes.

"Now's not the time to go about those things," Cassie said.

"Let's go," Faye said, "We can't stay here for very long."

The members of the circle started to stand up, but Diana stayed still.

"Diana?" Cassie said.

"I…wanna be alone first," She said, "Please. Just text me the details. I'll follow you guys later."

Faye and Cassie looked at each other.

"Okay," Cassie muttered, "We'll see you later."

"Thanks," Diana said silently, and as she watched them leave, she couldn't help but cry, feeling heartbroken and crushed. It felt like her whole life was a lie. And that was enough to make her cry even more.


	10. Chapter 10: What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 10: What Lies Beneath**

Adam found Diana sitting down on a bench in Central Park. He took a deep breath as he went up to her.

"You're still here, then," He spoke and sat down beside her. Diana wiped her tears away and looked at Adam.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Cassie asked me to pick you up."

"I told her I would—"

"She's just concerned, Diana. You know she is."

Diana took a deep breath, "I just can't believe this is happening, you know? I mean…It's like my whole life's a lie. Like…Like I'm living with someone who was planning to kill us all."

"Not you."

"I'm part of the Circle. He knows that. And I'm his daughter. I can't believe him. Okay, maybe he doesn't wanna kill us, but he wants us to be part of that…that evil crap."

"Everyone makes choices, Diana. That was his choice. It doesn't have to be yours."

"But he's my father," She said, "What if he asks me to do that and spares you?"

"Cassie has dark magic in her," Adam said, "But she chose us."

"How sure are you?"

"Don't tell me you're doubting Cassie."

"I don't know who I could and could not doubt anymore," Diana said, "My father lied to me all along. How can we be sure that Cassie's not doing the same thing?"

"She would never do that to us."

"She hurt you once."

"It was unintentional."

"Why do you keep on making excuses for her?"

"Diana—"

She then leaned on and kissed him. And then they looked at each other and Diana burrowed her face in her hands.

"Diana—"

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm just…I can't anymore. I still love you."

"Diana, we both know that—"

"We're through," She said, "I know. I guess I just can't pretend anymore."

He took a deep breath, "Let's just go."

"Aren't you even gonna say anything?"

"Like what?"

"Like what, Adam? I don't know," She said through gritted teeth, "Like, I don't know, like, maybe you still love me too, or that what we had will always be special."

"You know it always will be."

"Really?" She said sarcastically, "Coz I don't think so."

"Diana, you're just being crazy."

She laughed sardonically, "Wow," She said, "Just…wow."

"I'm sorry."

"No," She said, "You're not."

"Diana—"

"Let's just go, okay?" She said and stood up, "Let's go to freakin' Cassie. Good girl Cassie. Cassie—"

"Stop, okay? Just stop."

She took a deep breath, walked to his car and tried to open the door which was locked.

"What?" She said, "Let's go."

He sighed and followed suit.


	11. Chapter 11: Sides

**Chapter 11: Sides**

Adam and Diana arrived at Faye's apartment and were surprised to find Chuck and Dan there, as well.

"Diana," Cassie said as she stood up from the couch and went up to her. She hugged Diana, "Are you okay? I'm glad you're here."

Diana just nodded her head and sat down next to Jake. Cassie felt like something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" She asked Adam a bit lightly.

Adam just nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"What are they doing here?" Diana asked, pertaining to Dan and Chuck.

"I asked Dan and Chuck to help us find some other places where you guys could stay," Faye said.

"What?" Diana asked, "But I thought we were gonna stay here together."

"Yes," Cassie said, "But we figured that…that it might be better if we stay in different places so it would be harder for…for Black John's group to track us."

"You mean your father and mine," Diana said.

Faye rolled her eyes, "Diana," She said, "It's the truth. We can try to run away from it but at the end of the day, it will eat us up," She went on, "It's best to face it. Isn't that what you came here for?"

Diana didn't answer.

"So, what's the plan?" Adam asked.

"The ladies can stay with me," Chuck quipped.

"Charles," Dan said.

"Only joking," Chuck said, "Well, Cassie and you…" He said, "Adam, right? You can stay with me at the Empire."

"And then Jake and Diana will stay with me at the loft," Dan said.

"And Melissa will stay with me right here.' Faye said.

"You think that plan will work?" Diana asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Faye said.

"Faye," Adam said, "Just let it go."

"Look," Faye told Diana, "I know you've been the leader of this coven for so long, but it doesn't mean that you're the only one who could decide on things like these. Times like these are crucial, you should know that."

"Right," Diana said sarcastically, "Coz I don't know anything anymore. And neither does any of you."

"Guys, enough," Jake said.

"Right," Chuck said, "Chill. Don't worry, if you want, we can go to the Empire tonight and have fun."

"Chuck," Faye said.

"I'm just saying—"

"Enough." Faye took a deep breath.

"I think we should start moving," Dan said, "It's been a long day. We can all meet up tomorrow. And hopefully Serena will be better by then."

"I doubt that," Faye said.

"Same here," Chuck said.

Dan looked at him.

"I tried calling her, Daniel," Chuck said, "She's not picking up."

"What about Blair?"

"Thinks we're going mental," Chuck answered, "But I'll try again. I'm seeing her tomorrow."

"You have to be careful, Charles," Dan said, "If Louis finds out—"

"Relax," Chuck said, "I've got this all covered."

"Are we going or what?" Diana said.

"Come on." Dan said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Jake and Diana were inside Jenny Humphrey's old room inside Dan's loft. Diana was standing near the window, looking out.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, "You've been so distraught since you came back."

She looked at him, "My father came."

"What?"

"When…when I asked to be left alone in Central Park, he came."

"Diana, why didn't you—"

"You think they'd think I didn't plan this?"

"You know they're on your side. We all are."

"No," She said, "Not anymore."

"Diana,"

"He asked me to…to just…to come back…to be on his side…their side. So he could spare you."

"And you believe him?"

"He's my father."

"Diana, listen," He said, holding her, "We don't know what's going on in his mind anymore. You have to be loyal to the circle. You have to—"

"He's my father, Jake," She said, crying now, "And…and if this is what it takes to save us all—"

"Save us all? Can you even hear yourself? Diana, he's just trying to lure you to their side. Promise me you won't. Promise me you're on our side."

"Who's side are you on, Jake?"

"The circle, of course."

"Really? Like you weren't a witch hunter before?"

"Diana—"

She took a deep breath, "Everything's complicated now."

"Yes," He said, "But you have a choice."

"No," She said, "I don't."


	12. Chapter 12: Choosing Paths

**Chapter 12: Choosing Paths**

Adam and Cassie were on the way to Faye's apartment. Adam was driving, while Cassie was sitting at the front seat next to him. Cassie was looking out the window when she had a flash.

_There was a beautiful woman with Curly brown locks. She was thin, and her face looked fragile. Like she was in pain. Like she knew she had to do something. She was talking to a man, a stern young man, with very strong features. They were at the boat house, Adam's family's restaurant._

_ "Are you out of your mind?" The man said. It was Charles Meade, Diana's dad, only younger. "Elizabeth, you can't do it. You can't come with them to fight him. He's powerful, dangerous. You know what?" Charles said, "You can't come with Amelia and Catherine and all of them. Why don't you just stay put? John is a powerful man, we'll benefit more if we become his allies. Diana will be one of his allies-"_

_ "I am gonna die before I get on his side," Elizabeth said, "Look what he's done to you, Charles." She went on, "You're hurting me." She pertained to Charles' grip on her arm._

_ Charles let go, "I'm sorry," He said, "But you have to listen to me."_

_ Ethan was walking in the background, looking apprehensive._

_ Charles turned his attention back to Elizabeth, "Don't do this." He said._

_ Elizabeth shook her head, "I already made my decision." She looked him in the eye, took a deep breath, and walked away._

_ xxx_

_ "Dawn, sit down," Charles said as he and Dawn Chamberlain were on the boathouse with Ethan, Adam's dad, and Patrick, Melissa's dad._

_ "I can't," Dawn said, "Those are our friends there."_

_ "Nothing's gonna happen," Charles said._

_ "Just because you're on John's side doesn't mean—" Ethan said. _

_ "Shut it, will you?" Charles said, "You chose to be here. Stop acting like some good guy who doesn't like being here. You're a coward."_

_ "We all are." Ethan said._

_ And then they heard it. An explosion._

_ Xxxx_

_ Another flash. This time, it was the members of the former circle standing in front of Number 13 Crowhaven Road. The house that once stood there was gone. There was only a raging fire. Everything was gone; Even Amelia, Catherine, Elizabeth, Sophie-Ann, Richard and Sarah were all gone._

_ Gone._

_ "No!" Patrick Glaser, Melissa's dad shouted. Ethan fell down on his knees. Dawn couldn't say anything. Charles just stood there, not knowing what else to do._

_ "They're gone," Ethan muttered, "They're all gone."_

Xxxx

"Cassie?" Adam said as he stopped the car in front of Faye's apartment, "You okay?"

"Yes," Cassie said, getting back to reality.

"What's going on?"

She shook her head, "I'm scared," She said.

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just…" She trailed off, "Let's just go up."

They went up and found Faye and the other members of the circle, except for Diana and Jake. Minutes later, Jake arrived, alone, looking sad.

"Jake," Cassie said, "Where's Diana?"

Jake wasn't answering.

"Jake?"

"She's…" He said, "She chose another path."

They all looked at each other, confused, and scared at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxx

'Rufus and Mom are worried about you two." Serena told Chuck and Dan who were at the school cafeteria that day.

They just looked at her.

"I am, too," Serena said, "You're making friends with…with that Faye and—"

"Serena," Dan said.

She sighed, "Why don't you two come over? I mean, I'm all for your friendship and all, but…it's just…weird."

"You have to trust us," Dan said.

"You know what?" Serena said, "Maybe you have to meet some new friends," She went on, "People who aren't like that Faye…" She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Oh, there," She said, "There she is."

Dan and Chuck couldn't believe their eyes. It was Diana Meade, member of the circle, Faye and Cassie's friend. Diana took a deep breath. She looked as if she didn't want to be there, but had no choice.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked, "You're supposed to be at Faye's."

"Wait…" Serena said, "You know her?"

"Yeah, uhm," Diana muttered, "From uhm…Faye…but…but I'm…here now. I'm on this…path."

"What?" Serena asked, confused.

Just then, Dan's phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and checked who sent a message. It was from Blair.

_Divrocing Louis. I need you. Please. Waiting in the loft. I still have the duplicates of your keys. Meet me. Now –B_

"I have to go," Dan said.

"Daniel," Chuck said.

"It's an emergency," He stood up, "I'll see you guys later." He looked at Chuck, "Call me, if anything."

And with that, he went away.


	13. Chapter 13: A twist of fate

**Chapter 13: A Twist Of Fate**

Dan hurriedly opened the door of his loft to make sure no one has followed him. Blair's text has astounded him. She left Louis? But it couldn't be. She knows the paparazzi will hound her, with Louis being the Prince of Monaco and all…He locked the door and found Blair sitting down on the couch.

"Blair," He said, "You're really here."

"Of course I am."

"What happened?"

"Just…small things…"

"Small things?"

Blair looked at him and before he knew it, her eyes filled up with tears, "I…lost the baby."

"What?" Dan asked, surprised, "Oh my God…What happened? How—"

"I slipped," She sniffed, "I don't know, I just slipped. When I got back to Monaco, after my visit here, one night I just felt so dizzy and everything went pitch black and I fell down the stairs…And then they brought me to the hospital, and…and that's it. I lost the baby," She said, "Lost it. Like they're just trinkets or something," She laughed sadly, "And I thought…That was the last straw, you know? I married Louis for this baby and now that it's gone—"

Dan went on and hugged Blair, let her cry into his shoulders. He just held her.

"I'm so sorry," Blair said, "I know I could've called Serena, but…but I've been trying to reach her these past couple of days but…But she's just…different. You know? Like she's possessed."

"Wait," Dan said, "Possessed?"

"It's like she barely listened to me," Blair said, "She went on and on about being Mr. Harmon's assistant, that what happened to me was just a twist of fate, that I should come back and join her and Mr. Harmon and—"

"Wait, she said that?"

"Yes, she did, Humphrey. I believe I just said so."

"Hang on a minute," Dan then stood up, took his phone out of his pocket and made a call. To Chuck.

"Humphrey," Chuck answered, "So, what's up? What's the emergency?"

"Can you come to the loft now?"

"Ooh, easy…"

"Chuck, it's important," He said, "Blair's here."

"Blair's there? Why?"

"Just get here. Now. And call Faye and the rest of the group. I think Mr. Harmon's done something to Serena," He went on, "Even to Blair."

"Okay," Chuck said, "We'll be there. And Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Blair okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Okay. See you."

"Did you just call Chuck?" Blair asked, "Dan—"

"I had to, Blair," He said, "Just trust me with this."

She sighed, not knowing what to say.


	14. Chapter 14: The Blair Witch Project

**Chapter 14: The Blair**** Witch Project**

"What are they all doing here?" Blair asked as Chuck came into the loft with Faye, Adam, Cassie, Melissa and Jake.

"Yes, Daniel," Chuck said, "What's the emergency?"

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but…" Dan said, "Blair lost her baby."

"What do they have to do with this?" Blair asked.

"Just a minute," Dan said, and took a deep breath, "I think that…that Mr. Harmon has something to do with this."

"And who's this Mr. Harmon?" Blair asked. "Wait…isn't that the man Serena was talking about?"

"He's my father," Cassie said, "And Faye's."

"Wait…" Blair said, "You're the so-called witch, aren't you?" She looked at Faye.

"When are you actually gonna believe that we're witches? Didn't I perform magic in front of you before? Or would you want me to do so again?"

"Faye," Chuck muttered and shook his head.

Blair sighed, "Dan, really, what's this?"

"Don't you get it?" Dan said, "Blair, when you told me that you lost the baby, just like that, and that Serena was talking about getting on Mr. Harmon's side, I felt like…that's it. That must explain Serena's weird behavior—"

"This isn't about Serena," Blair said through gritted teeth.

"Just let me finish," Dan said and went on, "I mean, Serena, she's not like this. She has her own mind. And now it seems like all she says is what Mr. Harmon wants. So I thought, what if Mr. Harmon, Black John, whatever you call him, did this? What if he casted a curse on Blair? It's dangerous. We can't allow this to keep on happening."

"Daniel, this isn't a work of that…that Harmon person." Blair said angrily, "This is insane."

"Dan maybe right," Faye said, "Black John…he's very powerful. And I told you, remember? Where witches go, evil follows. He may have though that you're important to us—"

"She is to me." Chuck stated, and caught Blair's eye.

"See?" Faye went on, "Black John will do anything to ruin us. To get his evil circle. He may be controlling Serena's mind now."

"And Diana's," Jake said.

"No Diana's." Faye said.

"And how can you be so sure?" Jake said, "She wouldn't have been there if—"

"She has a choice, Jake," Faye said, "This is her choice. Diana's powerful."

"You didn't see her last night," Jake said, "She was scared."

"But she chose—"

"Enough," Cassie said, "Diana won't betray us that way. She may be going through stuff and…She had to do this."

"Oh my God," Faye said, "When will all of you stop protecting her? Sugarcoating things?"

"Faye," Cassie said.

"Evil is evil."

"Diana's not evil," Adam said, "I should know."

"Okay, enough!" Chuck said, "What we need now is a plan. To protect the ones we love," He looked at Blair.

"I'll talk to Diana," Adam said.

"She won't talk to you," Jake said, "She's not even answering my calls."

"She'll talk to me," Adam said.

"I'll come with you." Cassie said.

"No, it's dangerous," He said, holding her hand, "Just trust me with this."

"Maybe we should go get Serena," Melissa said.

"Good idea, she's probably at that Harmon's office…" Dan said, "But what do we do? I mean, if he's controlling her…"

"I have a Chalcedony Rose stone," Faye said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Dan said.

"Come on, let's go," Faye said, "Jake, Cassie, just come with us."

Chuck then turned to Blair, "B, a minute?"

Blair just sighed and nodded her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes later, Jake, Cassie, Faye, Melissa and Dan were on their way to the school to see if they can chuck out Serena. Adam, was too, to see Diana, and Chuck and Blair were left alone at the loft.

"I can't believe this," Blair said.

Chuck laughed, "Me too," He said, "But…it seems that now, this is what we have."

"Look at us. Me, a divorcee, you…with witches and all…I just…This wasn't meant to be our future."

"Maybe, it's not yet our future."

"Chuck,"

"I still love you, Blair."

"I've always loved you," She said, "But—"

"Sssh…" Chuck said, "Just…" And then he leaned on and kissed her. She was surprised, but she kissed him back. And then they smiled.


End file.
